


Mariage de Covenance

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bonding, Drama, F/M, First Time, Heterosexual Sex, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2018-10-01 02:49:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco Malfoy has a proposition for Molly Weasley.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Pairing: Draco Malfoy/Molly Prewett (Weasley)  
Rating: nc-17  
AN: I got the idea to write about an arranged marriage and wasn’t sure how to go about it when the idea twisted a bit and became a marriage of convenience. The characters sort of chose themselves and this is what came of it. If you find the idea of those two together offensive I suggest you look elsewhere for fic.  
AAN: I feel that I should note that in my head Molly is only in her forties, I’d say 44 or 45 if I had to pick a number and I pictured Draco to be about 22. My reasoning for having Ginny still be in school is that the war took a long time and thus she missed a bit of it fighting for the Order. Yes I’ve screwed with the timeline a bit, just go with it. I have no beta therefore any and all mistakes are mine. Also, this is so not DH compliant or um HP compliant really heh.  
Disclaimer: see above.

 

Mariage de Convenance

The war had long since ended and many things in the wizarding world had changed, though not all for the good. Molly was relieved that no one she held dear had fallen during that last battle, despite everything that happened after. Arthur was appointed the new Minister of Magic. She wasn’t sure how it happened or how she hadn’t noticed but Arthur had gotten a taste for power. It wasn’t long before he made it clear that things would have to change, namely their marriage. She hadn’t expected to come home one day from Diagon Alley to be handed a bag full of galleons and a writ of divorce. 

At first, she couldn’t wrap her mind around the idea that she was no longer Mrs. Weasley. What had surprised her even more was that her children were divided, with Bill, Charlie, Percy and Ron choosing to side with their father. Only Fred, George and Ginny had taken her side, refusing to stay at the Burrow without her. Fred and George had a small flat above their shop and so Molly and Ginny had bunked there until Molly could find a place for them both. She knew in her heart that if she had asked Harry for help he would have come through but he was still dealing with the aftermath of the war, the loss of his godfather and that of Severus, which had seemed to cut him the worst. He never spoke of it but she could see it in the sag of his shoulders and the crease of his brow. 

It didn’t take long for Tom over at the Leaky Cauldron to offer her a room for Ginny and herself in exchange for her role as the head housekeeper. It didn’t pay much but it was something and it pained her to rely on her own children for support. Ginny hadn’t complained but she knew her daughter would have preferred an actual flat of their own. She only hoped to save enough to afford one by the time Ginny finished her final year at Hogwarts. She had been afraid at first that she wouldn’t be able to afford her tuition but Harry had stepped in on that account, insisting that he pay for her final year if Arthur wouldn’t. She hadn’t known whether to kiss him or slap him. She’d settled for a strong hug and a good cry once he’d left. 

The school year was very close to beginning and Molly knew she couldn’t put off going to Flourish and Blotts any longer. Stepping into the bookstore, she looked down at the list in her hands and sighed. There were far more books that year than any of the others before and she just hoped she had enough to pay for it all. Finding them wasn’t hard but the stack was rather large as she peered over it as she made her way to the counter. She couldn’t resize anything until it was paid for, shop rules. 

“Ah, Mrs. Weasley a fine selection you have.” The shopkeeper said, eyeing the stack of books with a grin.

“Ms. Prewett actually and please, just tell me the total.”

“That would be 25 galleons and 3 sickles.”

Molly looked down into her purse and frowned, after buying Ginny a new robe and cauldron she only had 15 galleons left and she wouldn’t be paid for another week. By then school would be in session and she’d need all of her books. She didn’t know what to do, she couldn’t ask Arthur for the money or Harry either, he’d already done too much. Fighting back tears, she resigned herself to bargain for the books when a pale hand came into view, dropping the exact amount on the counter. 

Turning quickly, she came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Before the final battle, he had defected to the side of the light, choosing to fight against his father. When Lucius had been killed, he’d been named the new Lord of Malfoy manor. She read the Daily Prophet enough to know he was still a member of society and that he had his fathers gift with money, she also knew he hadn’t wed. 

“Mr. Malfoy, that’s not necessary.”

“I believe it is, Ms. Prewett.” He replied, nodding at the shopkeeper.

“Really-“

But it was too late, the shopkeeper had already snatched the coins off the counter, wrapping her books and shrinking them with a grin. As Draco reached forward, grabbing the package off the counter and took her arm she didn’t know quite what to do. She could pull away and cause a scene or see just what he wanted; he had bought her daughters books after all. He led her out of the shop, walking as though he had no destination at all.

“It’s a lovely day is it not?”

“I suppose, Mr. Malfoy, thank you for what you did and I will repay you.”

“Actually, Molly, if I may call you that?”

“You may.” She replied, wondering what it could hurt.

“Good, I believe we can come to another arrangement.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“As I’m sure you know I’ve yet to marry, though not for lack of interested partners.”

“You’ve grown into a handsome young man, I’m sure if you just give it time you’ll find the right girl for you.” Molly interjected smoothly, even more confused as to where he was going with the whole conversation.

“But you see I don’t want a girl, Molly, I want a woman.”

“Well I can’t help you there, Ginny is the only daughter I have and she’s hardly a woman.”

“I wasn’t thinking about the youngest Weasley, Molly.”

When it finally registered just what he was implying she jerked her arm away in shock.

“I am old enough to be your mother Draco Malfoy.”

“Yes but you are not my mother and you are recently divorced.” He replied reasonably, as if reason had anything to do with it.

“What you’re suggesting, it’s absurd.”

“Hardly, I’ve found that I quite fancy older more experienced women, you’re also a very fertile pureblood witch.”

“You make it sound as if I’m some sort of broodmare, it’s disgusting.” Molly said, still shocked but quickly working her way towards angry. 

“Hardly, think of it as a convenient arrangement.” Draco said calmly. “I provide a home and anything else you and your daughter might need and you provide me with an heir.”

“And then what, you ship us off and never let me see my child again?”

“Of course not, regardless of my own upbringing I believe a mother should be involved in the lives of her children.”

“This is… ridiculous.

“It is perfectly reasonable, think on it, discuss it with Ginevra.” He said, pulling the shrunken package from inside his robes. “I’ll call on you in a few days time at the Leaky Cauldron, hopefully you’ll have made your decision by then.”

Taking the package, she watched as he apparated with a crack, leaving her alone with her thoughts. 

 

Stepping into her room, she saw Ginny sitting by the window and leaned back against the door. She didn’t know what to do. They couldn’t stay at the Leaky Cauldron forever and she really wasn’t qualified to be anything more than a wife and mother, as much as it pained her to admit. If what had happened at Flourish and Blotts was any indication she couldn’t support both Ginny and herself with the meager wages she managed to earn and she couldn’t ask Ginny to work while she was in school. 

“Did you get everything?” Ginny asked, turning to face her mother.

“Yes dear.”

“Do we have any galleons left?”

“A few, um Gin, there’s something I need to talk to you about.” Molly said, moving to sit down next to her daughter.

“Alright.”

“I didn’t pay for your school books.” She began, reaching out to smooth Ginny’s hair back behind her ear. “Draco Malfoy did.”

“What?!” Ginny exclaimed, jumping up to cross her arms over her chest.

“After he bought them we walked for a bit and he made a proposal.”

“I won’t marry him, if that slimy git thinks I’ll marry him for a bunch of ruddy school books he’s lost it!”

“The proposal… wasn’t for you Ginny.” Molly replied, twisting her hands in her lap. “It was for me.”

“Mum?”

“He wants an heir, I’ve already given your father seven children, and he’ll take care of us Gin.”

“But… he’s Draco bloody Malfoy, he’s the same age as Ron!”

“I know dear, but we haven’t got any other choice.”

“Yes we do, you could keep working here and I’ll get a job in Hogsmeade-“

“No Ginny, you won’t work and study at the same time.”

“But Mum…” Ginny said, stomping her foot a bit as she realized just how serious her mother was. “I don’t like this.”

“I don’t either but I will take care of you Ginny, even if it means marrying Draco Malfoy.”

Ginny didn’t bother to respond and Molly watched her storm out of the room, slamming the door behind her. With a sigh, she stood and unpacked Ginny’s school supplies, setting them on the bed and resizing them before heading towards the bathroom in the corner. As she started the shower and stripped down, she turned to glance in the long-standing mirror. Her reflection looked back at her tiredly, it’s arms wrapping about it’s middle. 

The war had been hard on her. She hadn’t eaten as often as she should have and what lack of nutrition didn’t skim off, stress did. She lost a great deal of weight but she’d never be what anyone considered slim. Her hair was still a mass of red curls but instead of sitting at her shoulders as it did before it ran down her back to her waist. Her breasts and bum were still as large as ever, she observed. But then seven children did that to a woman. Things weren’t quite as perky as they used to be but everything looked to be in working condition. Her thighs were still rounded but she did sport a shapely calf. Her skin was the same pale peach as always. Stepping into the shower she gave a brief thought to how her future husband would feel once he saw her in all her middle-aged housemother glory. 

 

Draco rented one of the back dining rooms a few days later just as he said he would and Molly smoothed her hair down nervously as she joined him. He rose from his seat in greeting, pulling out a chair next to him instead of across the table. As soon as she sat a house elf popped in to serve them. They ate in silence though Molly had lost her appetite the moment he’d arrived. After the dishes were cleared away, he pulled out an envelope, resized it and shuffled through some papers inside. 

“There are stipulations to this agreement, if you’d like to add any of your own I’d be willing to acquiesce to those that sound reasonable, if you’d like go first.”

Molly thought for a moment, she’d been prepared to argue, to demand, but she didn’t want to push her luck. If there was one thing she’d come to realize over the last few days was that she was indeed lucky. An attractive, rich, young man was willing to take care of her and her daughter and he’d make it completely appropriate by offering marriage instead of trying to make her his mistress.

“I only ask that you take care of Ginny, provide for her as you would any of your natural children, give her a stable home.”

“I have no intention of mistreating Ginevra, she will be well taken care of, as will you.”

“I don’t need much Draco, I just worry about her.”

“Well then lay your fears to rest, once we’re wed I’ll set up a Gringotts account in her name where she will receive a monthly allowance, there will be one for you as well, although should you ever try to leave me they will be closed, immediately.”

“I understand.” Molly replied quickly, surprised that he’d go that far. “About your heir…”

“Yes?”

“I would ask that you come to me once a week until the child is conceived.”

“Actually Molly, I will be coming to you every evening and possibly during the afternoon until our child is conceived, that point is non negotiable.”

“And after?” Molly asked nervously. She couldn’t understand why he insisted. Once was usually enough.

“We’ll worry about that… after.”

“Alright, is there anything else?”

“As I am a member of society you’ll be expected to accompany me to several outings, Balls, Dinners, the social events I would usually attend alone or with an escort.”

“But I don’t have the wardrobe for those sorts of events.”

“You will, once we’re married I’ll have you fitted for an entirely new wardrobe, if something doesn’t strike you we can go to Paris or Milan.”

As it sunk in, the terms and conditions, it all seemed so surreal. She hadn’t even told Fred and George. 

“And when is the wedding?”

“Saturday we’ll have a private ceremony, a few acquaintances will be in attendance and anyone you wish to invite although I’d prefer not to see Arthur Weasley on my wedding day.”

“He wouldn’t come if I asked him, neither would Bill, Charlie, Percy or Ron.” She replied, “The only people you could expect are Fred, George and Ginny, possibly Harry, they’re the only family I have left.”

“That’s not true Molly.“ He said, reaching out to take her hand. “You have me, and our child when it comes.” 

She wondered why that didn’t help her tattered nerves at all. 

After signing the paperwork Draco told her they’d be filed immediately and that he’d sent word to Madam Malkins of their upcoming nuptials and the woman had mentioned having the perfect dress. He also gave her a bag full of galleons for any accessories she and Ginny might need as he’d already set up an account with Madam Malkin to cover both of their dresses. 

 

Ginny was less than pleased the next day when they walked to Madam Malkins.

“I still don’t like this.” She said, openly glaring at the shop attendants as they scurried around. 

“I didn’t like divorcing your father but I had no other choice, please just try to be agreeable, for me.”

She’d been a mother long enough to know that guilt worked wonders and wasn’t above using it to get a little peace. She was distressed enough without adding Ginny’s teenage angst to it. Madam Malkin welcomed them warmly and Molly wondered just how large their account was for the crotchety old woman to be so nice. She called one of her assistants for Ginny but took Molly for herself. After being shuffled into the largest dressing room, Molly stood uncertainly while she waited. The dress Madam Malkin brought back was so far from what Molly had been expecting she could only stare. 

It was long and off white and it trailed behind her when she put it on. The neckline scooped to show her ample cleavage, made even more prominent by the whalebone corset it came with. The sleeves were sheer and slightly off the shoulder though it did pick up some embroidery from her elbows down, where it flared out below her hands. The bodice was embroidered as well, to the tops of her thighs. The embroidery had been done in the palest greens and silvers. There was also embroidery down the back and around the bottom hem of the gown.

“Oh you look lovely dear.” Madam Malkin said, turning her head left and right as she studied Molly. “I’ll need to take it in a bit at the waist and the hem is a bit long but it’ll be ready in time for the wedding.”

Just then, Ginny walked in, wrapped in a silk silver dress. Her hair had been pulled back and the dress was strapless but she’d be wearing a dark green outer robe over it for modesty. Molly would not be that lucky. 

“Wow Mum, you look beautiful.” Ginny breathed, smiling widely at her mother. 

“Thank you dear.”

 

They floo’d to Malfoy Manor that Saturday to finish getting ready. The wedding would be held in the east gardens. She still hadn’t told Fred and George, or any else for that matter and she wasn’t sure if Ginny had spoken to her brothers about it but they weren’t in attendance. She was led to a very beautiful suite of rooms done in pale lavender and silver and one of the many house elves, Tinky, set about taming her hair and applying a small bit of makeup to her pale face. By the time she had the dress on she thought she was going to be ill and just wanted it to be over with. 

It all seemed to happen so fast, being led down the stairs to the garden, seeing Ginny near the marriage official, Draco as well. He stood tall and calm, waiting for her to join him. A few young men and women were there as well but Molly knew none of them though she was sure they were all Hogwarts graduates. She felt older by the second as she looked at their young faces and had to stop herself from turning around and heading back into the house. The vows were said and the first kiss was soft but short and then they set out to dine.

 

The meal had gone as well as to be expected and so Molly was more than ready when she retired for the evening. She left it up to her new husband to see his guests out and knew that Ginny had been shown to her room in another wing of the house. She’d questioned it at first but chose not to make a fuss; at least Ginny had a room. Her bed had already been turned down and Tinky helped her remove her gown, pointing out the silk short nightie lying at the foot of the bed before leading her to the bathroom. The tub was huge and marble, as was the floor. Mirrors covered an entire wall and Molly tried not to look at them as she made her way to the bathtub. Sinking into the sinfully hot water, she caught the scent of jasmine wafting up through the bubbles and sighed. 

After a thorough scrub, her skin a nice pink, she got out and grabbed one of the warmed towels waiting for her. After she dried herself off, she wrapped the towel around her and headed for the bedroom. She had just slipped the towel off and pulled the nightie over her head when the door along the far wall opened. Draco stepped into the room in a black silk robe belted loosely over a pair of low-slung black silk pajama pants. His hair was still a bit wet and his toes were bare as he moved towards her. 

“You looked beautiful today.”

“Thank you.”

Not really knowing what he expected her to say she moved to climb into the bed. It didn’t take long for him to shed his robe and pants as he slipped in after her. Molly was prepared to lay still, to open her legs and let him do as he wished. However, it seemed he had other ideas. Reaching out he ran his fingers over her arm, pressing himself closer to kiss her shoulder as he pulled the straps of her nightgown down. She went to cross her arms but he brushed them away gently, pulling still until Molly had no choice but to wiggle out of the scrap of silk. He looked at her then, eyeing her breasts, the dip of her stomach, the curls between her legs and the curve of her thighs. He touched her slowly, fingertips first along her exposed skin. She tried to control her breathing, after over 20 years of marriage foreplay was something of a foreign concept she could barely recall. He leaned in, tongue sliding out to flick across her nipple, sucking it into his mouth as it pebbled. 

He drew lazy circles along her stomach; fingers sliding lower as he turned his attention to the other breast. He nipped and teased, moaning as he tasted her. Molly tried not to tense as his hand wormed its way between her legs. He stroked her gently, fingers sliding up to tease her clit and Molly couldn’t help but sigh, spreading her legs just a bit to give him better access. Pleased by her response he moved again, pressing kisses to her chin and throat where he licked and nibbled. He explored her thoroughly, sliding not one but two fingers inside her, pumping and rubbing up against that spot even Arthur couldn’t seem to find. She felt her thighs twitch and tried not to cry out as he used his thumb to press against her clit in quick circles. 

Soon her hips were moving to meet his hand and her eyes were closed tightly as she panted and sighed. When she felt her orgasm rush through her she couldn’t help but cry out softly, body trembling as she came back down. Pulling back, he spread her legs wider and slid between them, looking down at her as he positioned himself at her wet and clenching entrance. She didn’t try to fight him as he pressed forward, arms braced along the sides of her head as he sank in. He groaned, rolling his hips and Molly shifted a bit to take him deeper. He was bigger than Arthur, thicker and longer.

“Who are you thinking about?” He asked through clenched teeth as he stared down at her.

“No one.” She denied, looking away.

“You’ll only think about me, when I’m inside you.”

His words came with a sharp thrust of his hips, making Molly slide up the bed just a bit. As he set a steady rhythm he leaned down, claiming her lips roughly before leaning down to suck her nipple into his mouth. He bit down on a particularly hard thrust and Molly cried out. Laving the hurt he thrust hard again and again, one hand sliding down to fondle her clit as he moved inside her. She felt a clenching, deep inside and couldn’t help but reach out, fingernails scouring his back as his thrusts sped up. She screamed out her release then, feeling limp and sated and he soon followed her with a shout of his own, hips grinding roughly against her as he filled her with his seed.

Pressing a kiss to her throat, he pulled out and rolled over onto his back to catch his breath and Molly slowly closed her legs. Neither spoke afterwards and Molly turned over onto her side, facing away from him as she tried to settle into sleep.

 

After that first night, they settled into a rhythm. School had started and Ginny had gone back to Hogwarts, a completely new wardrobe in her school trunk. Molly had given her a tearful goodbye, letting her travel to the station with her friends. With Ginny gone Molly spent most of her time in the garden, it gave her something to do and Draco never said anything when she came in smudged with dirt. The house elves mostly kept their distance and she still felt odd about having them. She hadn’t used house elves since she was a small girl but she knew they tended to be single minded creatures. He came to her every evening, just as he said he would. And he always made sure she felt pleasure but she still hadn’t become pregnant. As odd as their arrangement was she was hoping he wouldn’t leave her and Ginny stranded.

They had just settled down for their evening meal when Draco looked at her calmly across the table. 

“There’s a ball being held in a few days time, a Ministry event. We will be expected to attend.” He said, taking a sip from his glass of wine.

She nodded politely, not knowing what else to say. Molly knew she couldn’t argue, it’d been part of their agreement that she attend social functions but that didn’t make it any easier on her. She knew exactly who would be attending that particular ball and had absolutely no wish to see any of them, not Ron nor Percy and especially not Arthur. She had no idea what they would say and honestly had no wish to know. 

 

Standing next to her husband as they waited to be announced Molly took a deep breath. She’d felt listless all day, pacing around her rooms before doing a bit of weeding in one of the gardens. By the time she’d come in to get dressed her gown had been laid out for her and all she’d had to do was bathe and sit there while her hair was pulled back into a chignon and her face was shellacked. The gown was a lovely shade of deep purple though. 

Bracing herself as she heard their titles called out to all and sundry Molly plastered a small smile on her face as Draco led her into the room. It seemed as though all eyes were on them, it’d gone almost entirely quiet as those gathered took sight of them. She knew they were quite the pair, Draco being tall and lean and her being not nearly as tall and not nearly as lean. Not to mention their age difference, though she was sure some of the younger witches in attendance were doing just that, jealous harpies. He led her around, making small talk with only the most influential as she worked on her first glass of champagne. 

She hadn’t seen any of her children but she knew she would and she wasn’t excited in the slightest. It took one turn around the ballroom before they were spotted and Molly tried very hard not to cringe at Ron’s exclamation of shock.

“What the bloody hell is this?!” He demanded, storming up to block their path.

“Ronald-“

“I suggest you change your tone when addressing my wife, Weasley.” Draco said, cutting her off smoothly as he slid an arm around her waist. 

“That’s my mum you’ve got your slimy hands on.”

“Yes and we’ve established that she is also my wife, now if you’ll kindly step aside so we may get on with the rest of our evening.”

“I will not step aside, not until I find out what the hell is going on!”

“Ronald, you’re making a scene, please stop.” Molly said quietly, hoping that for once in his life he’d listen to reason.

“Not any more of a scene than you two, he’s too young for you!”

“That is quite enough.” Draco sneered, turning a bit to lead Molly away. “Until you can contain your juvenile outbursts I suggest you stay far away from the both of us.”

She knew Ron was fuming as Draco led them away but she was so embarrassed by his display she couldn’t bring herself to care. 

 

At the manor later that evening, Molly truly felt the weight of her decision as she crawled into bed. She knew without doubt that there was an even bigger rift between her and her children, this time because of her. She had known even before she had accepted Dracos’ proposal that none of them would really be all right with it but she hadn’t seen any other choice. She couldn’t ask them to support her and she’d barely been able to support herself, let alone her daughter. She’d had to make a choice and though it had been hard she hadn’t seen any other option, she still didn’t. Draco didn’t join her that night and she was glad of the reprieve, she wouldn’t have been all there anyway. 

 

Molly woke the next morning to the feeling of being watched and she blinked up into the dimly lit room to see Draco standing next to her bed. He was shirtless and his hair was a mess but he did look handsome enough. He didn’t say a word as he pushed the covers away from her and she gave a shiver as the air chilled her. He settled down on top of her, kissing her neck and breasts almost frantically and she wondered at his behavior. He’d always been a bit eager before but never so much as in that second as he started to pull her up off the mattress. She barely had time to think as he settled her into his lap, legs splayed on either side of his hips as he pressed his silk clad erection against her. 

Gasping for breath, Molly set her hands on his shoulders and tried to get her bearings as he tore the little strings holding her nightie together. It pooled around her waist and he buried his face between her breasts, sucking kisses along her flesh as he shoved the waistband of his bottoms down just enough to release his cock. It sprang forward hard and dripping and he shoved her night gown out of the way as he lifted her up enough to pull her back down, impaling her with one quick thrust. She couldn’t help but tighten around him in shock as he gripped her hips and rocked her against him, pulling her closer and closer, as if he was trying to pull her inside him even as he buried himself inside her. 

She couldn’t help but moan as she rode him, all thoughts of anything other than how he was making her feel far from her mind. Kissing up along her throat she heard his whispered words, broken and stuttering as he rocked her faster.

“That’s it Molly… ride me luv… faster…”

Nails digging into his back she tried to obey, her panting breaths pressing her breasts against his solid chest as the mattress screamed it’s protests to such rough treatment. It started in her toes, a tingling numbness that moved up her calves to her thighs as she clenched around him, screaming out as her orgasm ripped through her.

 

It started a few weeks later, the sickness. She’d wake in the morning and rush to the loo, leaning over the toilet to relieve her rolling stomach. She knew she had to tell him and a part of her worried about what would happen after. He’d told her he believed in mothers raising their children but even after all the time they’d been married she couldn’t be sure. They still didn’t interact any more than they had to, at social events and in the bedroom, which she could admit had become a highlight of their marriage. He was always passionate, always brought her to at least one orgasm before the night was through although they hadn’t had any more mornings like the one after the Ministry ball. Other than those occasions they didn’t act even remotely married, or what she knew to be married. But then she’d never really witnessed other pureblood marriages before, never seeing the need and with Arthur not being a high-ranking member of society, she never had the chance to see how people of status interacted with their spouses. There were days when she felt terribly naïve though she’d lived at least twenty years longer than her husband had. 

Molly knew she couldn’t keep it from him any longer. He’d be bound to notice if the house elves didn’t say something first. Knocking on the door to his study she waited for his call to enter before stepping inside slowly. He was seated behind his desk, papers spread out in front of him and he barely glanced up as she moved towards him. 

“I’m pregnant.” She said quickly, holding her breath as she waited for his reaction.

It seemed he didn’t even register her words at first before he slowly raised his head, a smile spreading across his young face as his eyes rested on her stomach. 

“Are you really?”

“Yes, a few weeks just but I’m sure.”

“That’s… wonderful.” He said, standing up to head for the fireplace. “I’ll have the family healer come to make sure things are well.”

“If you like.”

He didn’t seem to hear her though, digging his hand into the pot of floo powder. 

 

Her first full month of pregnancy things seemed to slow down between her and Draco. He tried to come to her bed once but she’d been so tired and disinterested he’d left soon after. He didn’t try again. She’d sent a letter to Ginny and the twins, informing them of her pregnancy and the boys had been stunned but good-natured, sending her a basket of chocolates to ease any cravings they thought she might have. Ginny hadn’t written back. She just hoped it was not being the youngest that bothered Ginny and not the actual pregnancy. She didn’t know how she’d feel if her daughter truly was that upset. 

She spent more time in the gardens than ever it seemed, never really feeling up to going out and Draco still had his obligations. Molly didn’t think much of it until she caught sight of the cover on one of the trash magazines Tinky was fond of. Dracos’ charming grin was in full view as he chatted up Elenora Wipple. Elenora was a very beautiful young witch that’d worked her way through not one but two older wizards and had started in on her third. Older than Draco but younger than Molly it was well known that Elenora was far from faithful to her husbands. The thought that Draco had been going to the little trollop since he’d abdicated her bed made her seethe internally. 

Molly could admit to herself that while she didn’t think she was in love with her new husband she did care a great deal for him. He’d done her a grand thing by marrying her and caring for her and Ginny and he’d been an amazing lover. They hadn’t spoke of any extra marital activities in their agreement. She’d just assumed that being faithful was part and parcel with the whole thing. She hoped she hadn’t been wrong. The more she thought about it the angrier she got at herself for not mentioning it before. She’d look like a fool if she brought it up while they weren’t even availing themselves of their marriage bed.

 

The first month rolled on to the second and the third and Draco still hadn’t come to her. He went out more frequently it seemed and there were several articles that highlighted just how popular he was with the young witches in society. She tried not to let it get to her, tried not to even think about it but she was always overly hormonal when pregnant and that flaw was a hard thing to ignore. At nights, she’d find herself caressing her stomach and weeping into her pillow over the thought of Draco bedding some young thing and she knew it wasn’t good for her or the baby. Healer Carrow, Dracos' family healer, had come often to check on her blood pressure and the child’s progress. He was an old wizard with a kind touch and a gentle disposition and he’d even been the one to bring Draco into the world. He seemed ecstatic to be helping with the newest Malfoy. 

She was just in the beginning of her fourth month when, one day, Tinky announced that she had a visitor. She hadn’t had many friends when she was married to Arthur and the ones she’d had chose to stay close to him as the new Minister when they’d divorced so she had no idea who could be calling. Pushing herself out of the over stuffed chair she’d been occupying in the ladies salon she pressed a hand to her lower back as she moved slowly towards the entrance hall. She was surprised and pleased to see Harry standing there, looking around a bit nervously. 

“Oh Harry dear, give us a hug!”

“Us is right.” Harry said, grinning brightly. “I just now heard about the little one.”

“Oh yes, four months now and I can just feel him.”

“That’s brilliant Molly, absolutely amazing.”

“Thank you dear.” Molly replied, tearing up a bit. She’d always loved Harry as if he was her own and the fact that he was so happy for her really warmed her heart.

“Let’s sit somewhere, I don’t know if you should be on your feet for long.”

Shaking her head, she let him hold her arm as she led him back towards the salon. He really was a gentleman, she thought, as he helped her back into her chair.

“I can get around though going out does seem to take it out of me. Would you like some tea and biscuits?” Molly offered, knowing that there was at least one elf waiting to be called to service. “They aren’t my own I’m afraid, I don’t do much cooking these days.”

“Tea would be great, I just wanted to see how you were.”

“I’ve been better but then I’ve been worse as well so it all evens out.”

Tinky popped in with a full tray of tea and chocolate biscuits before popping out again and Harry served himself, shooing Molly back into her seat when she went to serve him. 

“Are you happy?” He asked, cutting right down to it and leaving Molly a bit shocked in the process. “I mean, truly happy.”

“Most of the time.” She replied honestly. She’d never been much of a liar and she didn’t see the point of lying to Harry when he could read her so well. 

“What can I do?”

“Don’t be a stranger, this old house is too big and Draco’s always busy, if you’ve got the time to stop for a bit I wouldn’t mind the company.”

“I think I can do that.”

 

Later that evening Molly had just rolled over to try to get some sleep when Draco slipped into bed behind her. She could feel his erection digging into her backside and she laid perfectly still, a part of her aching for his affections while another part told her to turn and push him out of bed. He’d practically ignored her for months and then suddenly thought he’d just be allowed to slip back into her bed as if nothing was amiss. 

“Was Elenora busy tonight?” She asked casually, clenching her jaw as his hand slid over her hip.

“I wouldn’t know.” Draco replied, moving his hand down to caress her thigh. “I never asked.”

“What do you want?”

“Well I’d rather like to make love to my wife, if it’s all the same to you.”

She scoffed in the darkness, pulling her body further away from his but he didn’t let go.

“We don’t need to do this any more, you’ll have your heir in a few months time.”

“Let me touch you Molly, we haven’t touched in so long.”

“And whose fault is that?” She snapped, warring with herself over the urge to just pull him closer, to feel him inside her once more. 

“I wasn’t sure it was safe.” Draco replied, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck before nuzzling the space between her neck and shoulder. 

As his hand drifted up to caress the slight swell of her belly, she felt her resolve shatter into a thousand pieces and she leaned back against his chest. 

“You could have asked.”

“I’m sorry I didn’t.”

He didn’t speak again, instead choosing to use his body to show her just how very sorry he was for his neglect, how much he missed the feel of her. 

 

Well into her seventh month and Molly felt like a beached whale. Her entire body hurt it seemed and she wondered briefly how she could ever have agreed to bear Draco an heir. And an heir it was, according to Healer Carrow. Draco seemed to bounce between being entirely too cheerful over his impending fatherhood and scared to death that something would go wrong. Molly simply chose not to think about anything negative. Between frequent visits from Harry and Ginnys’ imminent arrival as well as the redecoration of the nursery Molly hardly had time to worry about much at all. 

Being pregnant again did have its rewards though, her seemingly insatiable sexual appetite for one. She was hard pressed not to pounce on Draco the second he came through the fireplace on most days and he didn’t seem to mind in the slightest. He spent many nights in her bed, one arm wrapped around her middle as he caressed her stomach afterwards. 

One evening though, that started like many of the others ended quite differently. Molly had just managed to dose off when she felt a sharp pain at the base of her spine. Struggling upright, she tried to wait it out, breathing deeply as Draco slumbered beside her. It didn’t go away though, only intensifying to shoot out along her sides. Panting a bit, she reached across and nudged Draco awake. He seemed confused at first but after one look at her pained expression, he stumbled ungracefully out of bed towards the fireplace.

Healer Carrow had suggested a trip to St. Mungo’s but it turned out to be nothing serious. Draco unfortunately didn’t agree. After she was released, he demanded she take to her bed unless absolutely necessary. She was no longer permitted to muck about in the gardens and he even suggested turning away her visitors. She, of course, put her foot down and told him in no uncertain terms that if she wasn’t allowed to leave her room she was bloody well going to have company. After a viscous shouting match that ended with Molly in tears and Draco ready to rip out his own hair he finally relented. 

Harry stopped in often, bringing gifts for the baby. A tiny golden snitch and a Gryffindor scarf that Draco threatened to burn. Ginny was home on holiday and she spent most of her time helping Molly, she had finally warmed up to the idea of being the big sister instead of the littlest and took her responsibilities very seriously. Draco didn’t seem to mind the extra company around the house and often took the time out of his day to come and sit with them both, fussing over Molly the way she’d long fussed over others. 

The day they had argued over which house their progeny would most likely be sorted into was the day Molly realized she’d gone and fallen in love with her husband. It was such a startling revelation she’d been stunned to silence before plowing back into her argument. It’d ended with Draco playfully agreeing not to disinherit the boy if he wound up in Gryffindor and Molly promising to love him even if he did turn out to be a snake like his father. 

When the ninth and final month rolled around Molly was more than ready to go into labor. She was miserable, she felt fat and undesirable and she missed being able to see her feet. Draco didn’t seem to mind; touching her as often as he could but those touches rarely led anywhere. She just didn’t feel up to making love, even with him. He still fussed over her though and the day her water broke, he seemed to have a fit. He couldn’t move around fast enough and almost forgot to fire call the healer as Molly yelled out orders from the bed. 

After nine very long hours Molly finally got her first real look at her son. Scorpius Abraxas Malfoy had a shock of white blonde hair and his mothers’ eyes. He was tiny and red and screaming his little head off and Molly thought he was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. Of course, she’d felt that way with all her children. Draco had actually teared up holding him for the first time and Molly felt her heart swell. 

“Thank you.” Draco said, never taking his eyes off his son.

“Thank you.” Molly replied, staring up at the men she loved so very much.

As he finally raised his eyes to her, Molly felt her breath catch in her throat at the look of love on his face and she knew it wasn’t just for their son. He didn’t have to say it, the way he smiled at her and cradled their boy close told her all she needed to know about his feelings. That didn’t stop him from telling her though.

“I do love you, for him, for us.”

“And I love you, always.” Molly said, closing her eyes with a tired smile, happily drifting off to sleep.

 

Epilogue – 4 years later.

Molly sat beneath one of the many trees scattered about the Malfoy estate and watched as Draco chased Scorpius and their twin girls, Artemis and Athena, around the grass. As he swooped in and plucked Athena off the ground she smiled when the girl squealed. Ginny joined her shortly after, waddling a bit as she made her way forward.

“What did Healer Carrow have to say?”

“Twins.” Ginny replied, rubbing her protruding belly with a smile.

“They do seem to run in the family.” Molly said with a chuckle, looking fondly at her second set. “Harry will be pleased.”

“He’ll be terrified.”

Molly couldn’t help but laugh at the thought of her son in laws face when he heard the news. Watching her youngest children play with their father Molly sank back further into her chair and gave a happy sigh, life was good.


End file.
